


starshine

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Non-Linear Narrative, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "He shines, doesn't he?" Regulus murmured, slightly wistful and slightly bitter (and perhaps a little bit of jealous as well) as he walked into the Great Hall and glanced over at his elder brother. Sirius, for his part, was laughing loudly at the Gryffindor table, in the midst of his classmates who were huddling around him. Sirius, who had left him, abandoned him and run away to live with the Potters."Yeah," Peter's mouth twitched a little, showing the faintest trace of distaste. "That's Sirius for you."





	starshine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

_1976_

"He shines, doesn't he?" Regulus murmured, slightly wistful and slightly bitter (and perhaps a little bit of jealous as well) as he walked into the Great Hall and glanced over at his elder brother. Sirius, for his part, was laughing loudly at the Gryffindor table, in the midst of his classmates who were huddling around him. Sirius, who had left him, abandoned him and run away to live with the Potters.

"Yeah," Peter's mouth twitched a little, showing the faintest trace of distaste. "That's Sirius for you."

Regulus closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment, "I – I can't. I can't stand being here right now. Let's go to the kitchen."

Peter hesitated, and nodded, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

_1974_

Sirius brought his merry band of annoying friends back to Grimmauld 12 during the summer when their parents were away on a vacation. Regulus had heard about Sirius's friends, mostly from his housemate Severus, and the comments weren't flattering. (And that's an understatement.) Apparently, though, Sirius's friends had heard about him as well. The Slytherin brother, the blood purist, the – well, whatever the Gryffindors stereotyped Slytherins were, anyway.

Fuck them all, really. They had no _idea_.

Regulus never wanted to be a Gryffindor like Sirius, and it wasn't just because his parents' giant reaction after hearing Sirius being sorted there during his first year. It was just – not who he was. Rebelliousness and bravery (and recklessness, his added as an afterthought) had always been Sirius's thing, not his. But at least _he_ was willing to give a Gryffindor the benefit of doubt before judging them instead of crudely generalizing all of them into a stereotype.

Which was more than he could say for Sirius. Or any of his friends, apparently.

Except – maybe –

Regulus watched, as Sirius boisterously bantered with Potter and the two of them somehow began throwing a Quaffle around the house, and then proceeded to tugging Lupin's arm enthusiastically and heading towards his room, Potter following closely behind, making some joke – Regulus turned sharply to realize that he was not the only person looking at those three.

Peter Pettigrew was staring as those 3 disappeared behind the door of Sirius's room, his expression unfathomable. Regulus watched Pettigrew intently, and Pettigrew, feeling Regulus's eyes on him, turned around and offered him a faint smile. It wasn't – it wasn't a _happy_ smile, but Regulus's wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Charming," Pettigrew murmured under his breath, his voice soft, and the sentiment sounded nothing like a compliment. "He shines, doesn't he? Your brother."

"He sure lives up to his name," Regulus replied before he could stop himself, the venom in his voice surprising even himself. "Sirius, the brightest star in the sky."

"Fitting," Pettigrew pursed his lips. He glanced at Sirius's doors again. "I guess I should go in and find out if they've noticed I haven't followed."

 

* * *

 

_1976_

The kitchen elves fussed over them and brought them various dishes. Regulus always had a way with elves, they just seemed to like him.

"Does he – does he ever talk about me?" Regulus blurted out the question he'd been dying to ask. He'd repeatedly told himself he didn't care, he wouldn't, he shouldn't, but in the end, he still cared more than he'd imagined.

Peter's hesitance and sympathy made Regulus hold up a hand, "Wait – I don't want to know."

"I'm sorry," Peter offered.

Regulus sniffed a bit, "Not your fault. Just – distract me. Please."

But even as their lips met, and Regulus could taste the pumpkin juice Peter just drank as his tongue delved into Peter's mouth, the bitterness and anger somehow just refused to go away.

 

* * *

 

_1974_

"Wait," Regulus stopped him before Pettigrew was just about to push open Sirius's door. "I – um – just, we've never officially been introduced, have we?" Unless they counted the time Sirius sneering at him and telling his friends, "That's my brother – Slytherin, just like the rest of them," the distaste in his voice evident.

Pettigrew gave him a smile, more genuine than the one that he had on when talking about Sirius, and held out his hand. "Peter Pettigrew, practically non-existent fourth member of the Marauders."

Regulus grinned, and took the hand. "Regulus Black. The less illustrious and less brave brother of Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."

They shared a smile.

 

* * *

 

_1979_

In retrospect, he should've contacted Peter before coming to the cave. He should've at least left a letter to warn him about how the Dark Lord wasn't exactly what they'd previously thought of. But he'd been so focused on destroying the horcrux and arranging the necessary plans that he'd forgot about it.

And now, as Regulus realized that his death was fast approaching, he knew it was too late.

The inferi closed around him, and Regulus thought about the first time Peter had spoken to him, his voice soft and unhappy, "He shines, doesn't he? Your brother."

 _Yeah, he did,_ Regulus lamented to himself. _And how I wish I could've shone like he did._

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
